


Between Your Toes

by fairyprincelouis



Series: Summer Lovin' [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor Harry, Camp Counselor Louis, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #51: Feet in the sand~Harry waits for Louis to sit next to him.





	Between Your Toes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> (also, do you get the title because, like, sand?)

“Remember to only swim where your feet touch the ground and where the water meets your shoulders,” Harry calls out to his group of children, trying to meet everyone’s eyes. 

 

“Yes, sir,” the children chorus in various tones of excitement and boredom. 

 

Harry smiles and shoos them off into the water. He nods to the lifeguard on duty and settles back into the sand, digging his feet in and hoping to get some reading done. 

 

That plan is lost the minute Louis and his group march down the sand like soldiers. 

 

Harry grins and waits for Louis to join him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [LovelyLoullaby](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi! :)


End file.
